theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Sergals
'''Sergals '''are a race of intelligent, upright mammalian beings that inhabit the "Wild World" of Velous, primarily in their homeland of Argopotamia, and several surrounding territories. Sergals are one of the leading races of Velous, possessing architecture, sciences, arts, and a military that surpasses most other races in the various nations in the Wild World. In ancient times, the Sergals were a clan-based, tribal society with a rich culture of ancestor worship and a hunter-gatherer economy. However their world changed suddenly with the arrival of the High Elves from the distant land of Mereth. The subsequent clash of both military and culture saw the Elves victorious, and the Sergals became second-class citizens to the High Elves, whom shared their culture and language with the ancient Sergals. Millenia later when the Merethi Empire collapsed, and the Elves lost their influence and power over other nations, the Sergal civilization was among the first to spring up, free of oppression. Despite the lukewarm-at-best relationship the ancient Sergals had with the High Elves, the Sergals maintained many elements of Merethi culture, such as architecture, language, smithing and military techniques, however with a unique Sergal cultural flair. Since, the Sergal civilization has expanded, rescinded, faced hardship and bloomed, but overall the land of Argos remains a proud and powerful nation which stands as a major player in the grand scale of Earth. History Ancient History Current theories state that the Sergal race we are familiar with today evolved from an ancient missing link species that dwelled on the large continent of Argopotamia. These creatures were supposed to be proto-mammalians with reptilian traits, such as highly dextrous feet, long prehensile tongues, and sharp, angular snouts. As aeons passed, these proto-mammalians became increasingly more mammalian with thick coats of fur and bearing live young. Over time the creatures gained the ability to abandon their quadrupedal form, standing upon two legs, and the boon of manipulating the world around them with their hands. Fully bipedal, the ancient creatures developed tools, culture, spoken and written language. They called themselves the Sergals, and they proved to be extremely intelligent and resourceful. The Sergals were originally divided into many nomadic tribes and family groups, hunting the forests, tundras and plains of Argos and settling in camps for small amounts of time. Over the course of history, tribes were destroyed, absorbed by larger tribes to form stronger tribes, which became known as clans. Prior to the intervention of any outside forces, the Sergals were primarily hunter-gatherers, and they revered the spirits of the wild rather than any gods. This period of their history is not well documented or known about, apart from ancient writings and pieces of art discussing the subject, but during this ancient time, the Sergal language was far different from the modern language. This makes the study of their history more challenging, but doable for the educated. The Coming of the High Elves Around 60,000 years ago, the ancient and powerful Merethi Empire had been expanding the influence of the High Elves, in their endeavor to spread their "superior" culture to the other nations of Earth. The High Elves traveled to every land of the Old World of Velous, where they allied with, subjugated, or at times, exterminated other races. Argos was not spared of this expansion, as the High Elves came into contact with the Sergals for the first time all those millennia ago. History tells that the High Elven expeditionary fleets landed around the Northwestern coastline of Argos. The High Elves traveled inland where they came across the ancient Sergal tribes inhabiting the area. Originally, the Sergals were amazed by these visitors - their great height, elegance and golden skin, led many of these ancient Sergals to believe that the Elves were spirits from the sea. As word spread across the land among the tribes and clans, the Sergals in the are became receptive to their High Elven visitors. And in turn, the Elves recognized the intelligence, resourcefulness, and potential of the Serial race. The Elves shared their language, religion, and other manners of culture with the Sergals. ... Culture (to be added) Biology According to biological studies of the race, Sergals evolved from an ancient form of cynodont, reptilian creatures that eventually formed the link to mammals. Emerging from a separate evolutionary pathway from most other mammals, Sergals are mammalian in biology, yet still retain a few reptilian features. Category:Races